Un día especial
by Grisse Hatake
Summary: Graduarse como genin no es un día cualquiera no?. Reto del grupo KakaSaku Spanish de Facebook, cumplido! palabras claves: CAMA - GRADUACIÓN - CEBRA. Pequeño adelanto de mi fic principal que aún está en proceso. Espero les guste. Gracias.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Un saludo especial para el grupo Kakasaku Spanish del Facebook!

* * *

Amanecía en la bella aldea escondida entre las hojas, se podía ver que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente la ciudad, los edificios, el hospital, la torre del Hokage y la montaña con los rostros de los Hokages, en el cual se veían ya siete rostros, y también los campos de entrenamiento que, a pesar del paso de los años y la modernización que trajeron con ellos, seguían prácticamente iguales a como lo eran en la época en que Naruto y los demás integrantes del equipo 7 eran solo unos genins. La primavera estaba en su máximo apogeo por lo que se podían divisar las flores de cerezo cubriendo las calles y los jardines de las casas como un hermoso manto rosa, y la fresca brisa de la mañana temprano hacía bailar los pétalos lentamente.

Mientras tanto, en una de las casas de la aldea, una pareja se encontraba aún en la **CAMA** bien acurrucaditos bajo unas sábanas con diseños de shurikens. Solo se podía distinguir el pelo rosa de la mujer que aún dormía plácidamente en el lado izquierdo de la cama, y pegado a ella se encontraba un hombre con cabellos plateados también dormido todavía, quien la abrazaba dulcemente con el brazo que tenía libre. Lentamente despertó y acercó su rostro al cuello de su esposa, y un aroma tan conocido lo embriagó de ternura, de amor. A veces no podía creer que esa mujer era su esposa, era parte de su vida, más bien, ella le había dado una vida de alguna manera, era su todo, ella le había dado las mayores alegrías de su vida, era la madre de sus hijos, pensaba mientras acariciaba el ya notorio vientre de la pelirrosa; al sentir en suave tacto de su esposo, Sakura despertó, le tomó la mano y volteó lentamente para colocarse mejor entre las almohadas, miró a Kakashi, y le dio un beso.

\- Buenos días anata.

\- Buenos días mi amor… y buenos días hija – dijo Kakashi besando el vientre de Sakura.

\- Despertaste temprano, eso es raro jaja, mmm por qué será? – Sakura le dedicó una mirada traviesa.

\- Creo que con los años me he vuelto más sensible, quien lo diría jejeje – mostrando esa sonrisa con ojitos cerrados.

\- Siempre lo fuiste Kakashi, solo que hoy es un día especial, muy especial – a la vez que acariciaba su vientre.

\- Sí, sí que lo es… oye Sakura, nunca terminaré de agradecerle a Dios por ti y por toda la felicidad que me has dado y me sigues dando, de verdad, gracias - y le dio un beso en la frente justo sobre el rombo del byakugou.

\- Ahh… Kakashi – lo miró dulcemente bastante sonrojada y acariciando el rostro de su esposo – soy yo quien debe agradecerte, nunca había ni siquiera soñado con tanta felicidad – besó a Kakashi quien respondió al beso de la misma manera.

El beso se volvía más y más intenso hasta que… BAM! Y la puerta se abrió con tanta fuerza que casi se quedó trancada por la pared dando lugar a una niña de 7 años, de pelo largo color plateado, ojos negros azabache, quien los miraba con una mezcla de sonrojo, enojo y emoción.

\- Oi! Ustedes dos! – dijo a la vez que señalaba a la sorprendida pareja – no anden de calenturientos, no sea que lastimen a mi hermanita, además, qué hacen aún acostados! Qué ya olvidaron qué día es hoy?!

\- Buenos días hija, claro que no lo olvid… - Kakashi paró en seco con una gota en la cabeza mientras veía que la niña se subía a la cama de sus padres.

\- Hoy es el día de mi **GRADUACIÓN** como genin de la academia ninja de Konoha y… como la mejor de la clase si me lo permiten decirlo SHANNARO! – terminó diciendo la niña con un gesto de victoria.

Sakura y Kakashi se quedan observando sorprendidos a su hija con una gota en la cabeza

\- Ven aquí mi amor – dijo Kakashi a la niña con los brazos abiertos – claro que no lo hemos olvidado – acariciándole el cabello y desordenándolo un poco – es más, estamos tan emocionados como tú – la niña se sonrojó.

\- Hmm es cierto hija – le dijo Sakura tomándole de las manos – es más – puso las manos de la niña sobre su vientre – la sientes?

\- Ohh sí – miró a su madre sorprendida y emocionada.

\- Tu hermanita también está emocionada por este día tan especial mi amor – dijo Sakura sonriéndole a su hija.

\- Ohh… de seguro mi hermanita también será una gran kunoichi como tú mamá! Y como tú también papá! – dijo emocionada mirando a sus padres.

\- Así será – le dijo su padre con una sonrisa con ojitos cerrados – ahora – dijo desperezándose – vamos a dejar que mamá descanse un poco más y me ayudas a preparar el desayuno, estaba pensando en unos hotcakes con mermelada que tanto te gustan y un buen jugo de frutas y algo de café, qué dices Hikari-chan? – con una sonrisa con ojitos cerrados.

\- Yay! Siii! – dijo sonriendo y haciendo más notorio el lunar que tenía cerca de la barbilla a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre.

\- Firma Hatake – pensó dulcemente Sakura mientras veía que Kakashi cargaba a su hija sobre los hombros.

\- Nos vemos en un momento mamá! – dijo Hikari a su madre con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre, con los ojitos cerrados.

Luego de unos minutos ya se podía oler el delicioso aroma de los hotcakes, Kakashi cocina de maravilla y aunque no le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces anteriormente, tuvo que acostumbrarse por Sakura y por sus hijos. Sakura se levantó, tomó un baño terminó de arreglarse y fue al comedor, la mesa ya estaba servida, Kakashi estaba trayendo la jarra de jugo y Hikari los vasos.

\- Siéntate mamá, no te canses, mira que mi hermanita está enorme y de seguro tiene mucha hambre!

\- Jaja gracias Hikari-chan! Ustedes también siéntense a desayunar ya, es mucho más divertido si estamos todos juntos – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

\- Oops! Olvidé la mermelada…

\- Yo la traigo hija, tranquila – dijo Sakura levantándose.

\- No Sakura, yo la traigo, tú tranquila – le interrumpió Kakashi.

\- Que ya les digo que estoy embarazada, no enferma! Ya casi no me dejan hacer nada, y en el hospital es lo mismo, hum – dijo Sakura un poco enojada tomando un gran bocado de hotcakes.

\- Es solo que nos preocupamos por ti, además, no tenemos ningún problema en ayudar, verdad hija?

\- Hmm… así es, solo quiero pedirte un favor mamá, me ayudarías a arreglarme el cabello? Es que queda mucho mejor si le das tu toque especial, quiero estar tan bella como tú el día de hoy.

\- Awwww… ven aquí mi pequeña – la abrazó efusivamente – claro que sí lo haré mi amor, no puedo creer que ya te graduaras como genin *.* eres tan inteligente como tu padre… awww mi Hikari-chan 3

\- Oi!... mamá me estás asfixiando! – dijo la niña con los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo siento! Es la emoción – dijo secándose unas lágrimas – ahora a desayunar que no queremos llegar tarde.

\- Sii! Oye papá, el tío Naruto será quien nos entregue nuestras bandas ninjas no? Espero que el tío Sai y la tía Ino también estén ahí, aunque Sayaka-chan ni Himawari-chan no se presentaron a este examen.

\- Hmm, creo que es muy posible que Naruto esté presente, como el Hokage siempre está interesado en lo que sucede en la academia, aunque no pueda visitarla todo el tiempo que quisiera. De seguro está muy orgulloso de ti Hikari-chan – terminó sonriendo.

\- Sí que lo está! Encontré a uno de sus bunshins en el hospital la semana pasada, y ya se había enterado que nuestra hija pasó el examen para ser genin en el primer intento, no sabes el alboroto que armó jajaja, eres su sobrina favorita Hikari!- dijo Sakura dándoles dulces toquecitos en la mejilla.

\- Lo sé - dijo con orgullo y un poco sonrojada – espero que mis hermanos lleguen a tiempo para la ceremonia o por lo menos para el picnic posterior – terminó diciendo con un semblante pensativo.

\- Ahí estarán hija, no te preocupes – dijo Kakashi – desordenándole el pelo – el último mensaje que enviaron decía que por inclemencia del tiempo se tomaron más tiempo en continuar el viaje de regreso, creo que Boruto, Shikadai e Inojin también están de misión.

\- Hmm, tienes razón, quiero preguntarles de todo cuando vuelvan, especialmente sobre esos animales tan bonitos pero que nunca había visto antes por aquí, las cabras esas…

 **\- CEBRAS** hija jajajaja.

\- Sí eso, las cebras… parecen caballos, pero más pequeños y su color a rayas, son lindas.

\- Sí, son bonitas, yo ya las había visto antes en una de mis misiones cuando era más joven, son animales pacíficos, no son nativas de Konoha es por eso que no te suena el nombre – dijo Kakashi sonriendo - y tengo entendido que ya no hay muchos ejemplares.

\- Ohh… *.* sí que sabes mucho papá – dijo maravillada Hikari mirando a su padre – Sakumo-kun se parece mucho a ti cuando habla de sus misiones.

\- Y tú te pareces mucho a tu madre cuando se sorprende Hikari-chan.

Y así continuó el desayuno, luego Sakura acompañó a si hija a darse un baño y la ayudó a arreglarse, luego de unos minutos Hikari ya estaba lista, llevaba puesto unos shorts no tan ajustados en color gris claro con bolsillos en los costados, una blusa como la que Sakura usaba como jounin, con el cuello un poco alto y cierre cruzado en color rojo oscuro con el símbolo del clan Hatake bordado en la espalda en color negro, y unas sandalias ninja en color negro. Su madre le había ayudado a arreglar su largo cabello plateado y lo llevaba sujetado en la parte de la baja de la espalda con una goma rosa, tenía un mechón de cabello como flequillo parecido al de Kakashi cuando era niño _(se pueden hacer una idea con el estilo de Neji Hyuga)_. Al cabo de unos minutos, sus padres también ya estaban listos.

Se podría decir que a Kakashi los años le quedaban super bien, ya saben, como el vino. Para la ocasión se había puesto los clásicos pantalones del uniforme en color azul marino oscuro, portakunais en la pierna derecha y botas ninja, y complementando con una camisa del estilo oriental del mismo color, no llevaba el hitai ate por lo que su cabello se veía tan desordenado como siempre pero con el mismo toque sexy, y por supuesto su máscara característica. Sakura por su parte llevaba un vestido del mismo estilo que el de Hikari, con el cuello un poco alto, cierres cruzados, de color bordó, también con el símbolo del clan Hatake bordado en la espalda en color negro, que le quedaba hermoso a pesar de su abultado vientre de un embarazo de 7 meses, y las zapatillas ninja para damas como las que usa Tsunade. Tenía el pelo largo así que lo arregló con una larga trenza.

\- Ohh! Mamá te ves hermosa *.* - exclamó la niña.

\- Es verdad Sakura, te ves hermosa, como siempre – dijo Kakashi tomándole de las manos y dándole un beso en ambas.

\- Jejeje… así solo lograrán que me sonroje aún más, pero ya vamos que llegaremos tarde.

\- Si quieres puedo cargarte Sakura, para que no te canses por el camino OUCH! – se quejó Kakashi ya que Sakura lo había agarrado del cachete derecho con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal.

\- Ka… - _aprieta_ – ka… - _aprieta_ – shi… - _aprieta, aprieta_ – gracias mi amor, pero ya te he dicho mil veces que estoy embarazada, no paralítica – dijo Sakura con una vena creciéndole en la frente – pero ya que tanto quieres cargar algo, toma – le dio un gran bolso que contenía comida como para 10 personas.

\- S.. Sakura… sé que así me estás diciendo que amas, pero un día de estos me sacaras parte de mi hermoso rostro – decía Kakashi con aires de víctima dolida a la vez que se sobaba el cachete hinchado – y para quien se supone que es todo esto? – dijo dándole pequeños golpecitos con un dedo al gran bolso.

\- Es para compartir en el picnic que tendrá lugar luego de la ceremonia en los campos de entrenamiento aprovechando el paisaje con las flores de cerezo, estoy segura que Sakumo-kun y Takeshi-kun también estarán ahí – terminó de decir la pelirrosa con una sonrisa y acariciando su vientre.

\- Hum… te entiendo – dijo Kakashi tomando la mano de su esposa - yo también lo siento – y juntó su frente con la de Sakura, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Hikari, ven vamos hija – dijo Sakura extiendo su mano libre a la de su hija quien la tomó y se dirigieron a la Academia.

En el camino se cruzaron con muchas personas, quienes los saludaban hasta con cierta reverencia, ya que Kakashi aunque ya se había retirado como Hokage, mantendría para siempre la jerarquía y el título de Rokudaime, además de ser conocido como el ninja que copia, héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja como Sakura, quien también era muy conocida como heroína de la cuarta guerra ninja, discípula de la Godaime, la mejor ninja médico de los países del fuego, directora en jefe de la unidad de cuidados de niños con algún tipo de secuelas de la guerra, y por supuesto esposa del Sexto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja. Sakura y Kakashi tuvieron que acostumbrarse a esas demostraciones de afecto y respeto por parte de los habitantes no solo de Konoha, sino también de las demás aldeas. Y luego con lo mismo con sus hijos.

Era un día precioso, no hacía demasiado calor, una suave brisa hacía que las hojas y las flores se pasearan de aquí para allá; apenas llegaron a la Academia, Hikari se despidió de sus padres y fue junto a sus compañeros. Todo estaba preparado para la ocasión, los demás padres iban llegando, se encontraron con amigos, Ino y Sai habían llegado con la pequeña Sayaka, quien tenía la edad de Hikari, era muy parecida a su padre, excepto por los ojos que eran celestes como su madre y también el estilo del cabello, que aunque era negro, lo llevaba sujetado con una coleta y flequillo sobre un ojo como lo llevaba Ino. Temari acompañada de Karui y Chocho, Hinata, quien también estaba embarazada de unos 6 meses, llegó acompañada de la pequeña Himawari quien también era de la edad de la hija de Sakura. También estaban Rock Lee, TenTen y Kiba.

El acto de graduación dio inicio y apareció Naruto, quien se veía bastante emocionado y desde su lugar saludó a todos los demás quienes estaban en el público. En esta ocasión habían sido pocos los que se graduaron ya que era el primer llamado del año para graduarse como genin, Hikari era la única niña del grupo de 10 alumnos. Cuando Shino dijo su nombre, Sakura se echó a llorar de la emoción, y Kakashi aunque también estaba muy emocionado hasta las lágrimas que se le veían que estaban por salir, se contuvo y aplaudía efusivamente como todos. Naruto mismo fue quien le entregó el hitai ate de genin de Konoha a Hikari, le dijo unas palabras, le dio una de esas sonrisas zorrunas y la abrazó. Hikari le correspondió el abrazo y volvió a su lugar bastante emocionada mirando hacia donde estaban sus padres y sujetando aún temblorosa la banda que le había entregado el Nanadaime.

Al terminar el acto de graduación, hubo un aplauso generalizado para los nuevos egresados, Sakura había dejado de llorar y se agarraba fuertemente de su esposo mientras su hija se acercaba a ellos corriendo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, bastante emocionada. Kakashi la abrazó y la levantó a sus hombros mientras Sakura los miraba anonadada. Luego, Kakashi bajó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente a la vez que abrazaba a su esposa con su brazo libre. Ino, Sai y los demás se acercaron a ellos para felicitarlos, Sayaka y Himawari abrazaron a Hikari, y la felicitaron y se dirigieron hacia los campos de entrenamiento seguidas por sus padres y amigos.

Al ingresar a los campos de entrenamiento, Sakura agarró fuertemente la mano de Kakashi, él lo entendió de inmediato, era el mar de recuerdos, de años y años, de toda la vida. Escogieron un buen lugar para el picnic bajo uno de los árboles de cerezo más grandes, las flores se veían hermosas, y Kakashi se quedó observando a Sakura, se veía espléndida, el embarazo le sentaba de maravilla, y junto a su hija quien estaba sentada a su lado, era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado en la vida, su familia. De repente Sakura lo miró y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a la vez que le ofrecía una de las cajitas de bento que había preparado, era su plato favorito, se lo agradeció y al instante en que iba a probarlo escuchó un ruido al igual que Sakura, quien cerró los ojos por unos segundos y sonrió, Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo mismo y también sonrió. Hikari los miraba con cara de confusión

\- Creo que deben practicar más esa técnica – dijo Sakura quien se había servido un par de dangos y los estaba saboreando.

\- Hum… solo un poco más y será perfecto – dijo Kakashi mirando hacia atrás del frondoso árbol – deben reducir su chakra por completo mucho antes de aparecer cerca del objetivo – continuó con una sonrisa con ojitos cerrados.

\- Exacto – asintió Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- De qué están hablando, o a quién? – dijo Hikari mirando hacia todos lados.

Y de repente vio que su padre desapareció de su lugar y volvió a aparecer unos segundos después saliendo de detrás del frondoso árbol con un par de niños de unos 12 años, que se veían iguales, como copias en miniatura de Kakashi, forcejeando del agarre del peliplata mayor.

\- Baka! Te dije que debíamos hacerlo al entrar a la aldea! – dijo el niño que estaba en la mano derecha de Kakashi, quien estaba más alborotado señalando al niño que estaba a la izquierda del ninja que copia.

\- Yo lo hice en el momento en que crucé la puerta de la aldea, no será que fuiste tú quien no lo hizo a tiempo? – dijo tranquilamente el otro niño, quien era prácticamente su copia excepto por los ojos que eran de color verde jade pero con aire despreocupado.

\- Nani?! Eso no es cierto! Además! Si no te hubieras adelantado tanto, hubiéramos llegado a la misma vez a las puertas de la aldea y no me estarías acusando…

\- No tengo la culpa de que seas tan lento! Konohamaru sensei siempre lo dice, te distraes mucho por el camino por tanto juntarte con Boruto.

\- Queeeee?! Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser lento, mocoso engreído!

\- Lento!

\- Idiota!

\- Distraído!

\- Engreído!

\- Madre!

\- Bak… eh? Madre? – dijo el niño con ojos negros observando la cara de asustado de su hermano gemelo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la misma dirección que él, inmediatamente puso la misma cara de terror de su hermano.

Sakura se había levantado, estaba observándolos con una vena sobresaliendo en su sien, una mano en las caderas y la otra en un puño iluminado con chakra. Hikari a su lado con cara de haber entendido todo y sabiendo lo que se venía. Sakura se acercó de forma desafiante hacia los tres paliplatas _(háganse la imagen de Kushina enojada)_ , Kakashi también sabía lo que se venía pero estaba tranquilo, ya conocía esta rutina. PUM! Y PUM! Se escuchó un par de golpes y luego dos voces que se quejaban al unísono.

\- OUCH! Mamá! – decían ambos niños sobándose la cabeza.

\- Cuántas veces les he dicho que dejen de discutir por estupideces?! Son hermanos! Qué ejemplo le darán a sus hermanas?! Por cierto, a qué hora piensan felicitarla?! En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo! SHANNARO! – terminó diciendo la pelirrosa aun con el puño en el aire.

\- Su madre tiene razón – dijo Kakashi sobándoles el chichón a cada uno - son hermanos, ya no discutan por cosas tontas, deben ser ejemplo para sus hermanas, que por cierto para una de ellas hoy es un gran día, vamos ya olviden esto y vayan a felicitarla.

\- Lo sentimos madre – dijeron ambos peliplatas con la mirada baja.

\- Onii san – dijo Hikari mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos mayores.

\- Hikari-chan, muchas felicidades! – dijo el gemelo de ojos verdes abrazando a su hermana.

\- Ahora ya eres una genin hermanita! Muchas felicidades! Serás una kunoichi espectacular como nuestra madre – dijo el gemelo de ojos negros mientras también abrazaba a su hermana.

\- Awww… se ven tan tiernos… - dijo Sakura agarrada del brazo de su esposo – no puedo creer que sean nuestros – continuó mientras observaba el abrazo grupal de los niños.

\- Lo son… y mira que los hicimos con mucho amor eh – le dijo Kakashi con un tono pícaro mientras le dio un beso en los labios y la abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Lo sé, lo recuerdo – le respondió Sakura sonrojada pero dándole una sonrisa pícara.

\- Oi! Ustedes dos! – dijo el niño de ojos negros – ya dejen de andar de calenturientos.

\- Es cierto! – dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba junto a Kakashi quien la sostenía – vengan aquí niños, debo chequearlos.

\- Se ven cansados, les serviré la comida – dijo Hikari mientras se dedicaba a ordenar los demás bentos que había preparado su madre.

\- Lo estamos – dijo el niño de ojos verdes mientras se sentaba frente a su madre y se bajaba la máscara – la lluvia nos impidió avanzar por dos días, el equipo de Moegi sensei también tuvo que parar el patrullaje.

\- Takeshi, siéntate al lado de tu hermano, los chequearé al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí madre – aceptó el gemelo de ojos negros quien también llevaba máscara y se la bajó.

\- Hum, esta época en la zona de Kumo es bastante compleja, lluvia, granizo, y mucha descarga eléctrica, fue buena idea la de Konohamaru de parar y esperar a que por lo menos escampe para volver, aún son jóvenes para enfrentar ciertos peligros – decía Kakashi mientras ayudaba a Hikari a buscar los palillos para almorzar.

\- Había muchos truenos, padre, era impresionante en la cúspide de la montaña, nos encontramos con Shikadai e Inojin y nos dijeron que también era la primera vez que iban de misión a Kumo – dijo Takeshi.

\- Hagan silencio un momento por favor – dijo Sakura, a la vez que sus manos rodeadas de chakra verde tocaban la cabeza de cada uno de los gemelos, Sakumo a su izquierda y Takeshi a su derecha. Hikari quien ya tenía todo listo el almuerzo de sus hermanos, observaba como su madre se concentraba y cada cortada del rostro de sus hermanos y el cansancio desaparecía rápidamente.

\- Está todo en orden – dijo finalmente Sakura abrazando a los gemelos.

\- Gracias mamá – dijeron al unísono.

\- Wow, eso fue impresionante mamá – exclamó Hikari.

\- Ahora a comer – dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa y dándole el bento a cada uno y unos dangos a Sakura.

\- Gracias por la comida – dijeron todos al unísono.

\- Cómo has estado tú, madre? – preguntó Sakumo tocando delicadamente el vientre de Sakura – tal parece que mi hermanita ha crecido más, y está contenta al parecer – dijo sonriendo con ojitos cerrados.

\- Eh? Se está moviendo? – dijo Takeshi apresurándose a tocar el vientre de su madre como lo hacía su hermano – ohhh… se está moviendo mucho, está contenta! Falta mucho para que nazca, mamá? – preguntó con expectativa.

\- Hmm… - dijo pensativa Sakura – si todo va bien, nacerá dentro de dos meses, y me he sentido bien hijo, gracias por preocuparte jaja, pasó solo una semana desde que fueron de misión – le sonrió Sakura a los gemelos – además su padre y Hikari-chan han cuidado de mí y me han malcriado en todo – terminó diciendo la pelirrosa acariciando el pelo de su hija, quien estaba a su lado y se sonrojó un poco.

\- Hicimos lo posible – le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa con ojitos cerrados y dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa.

\- Hikari-chan, no te pondrás tu hitai ate? Ahora ya puedes usarlo todo el tiempo que quieras – dijo Takeshi.

\- Oh! Es cierto! – dijo la peliplata sosteniendo el hitai ate entre sus manos y procediendo para ponérselo.

\- AH! Hikari-chan – dijo Sakura sorprendida observando el hitai ate que se iba a poner la niña – tu banda ninja… e..ese color es…

\- Ese color es… - también dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

\- Jejeje – rió la niña mientras se ponía el hitai ate – sí, el tío Naruto me dijo que era el color de banda ninja que usabas tú, mamá – dijo mirando a su madre – también me dijo que de seguro llegaré a ser una gran kunoichi como tú, y que también me quedaría super bien con mi color de pelo, espero que sea así la verdad – terminó diciendo Hikari un poco avergonzada.

\- Lo serás, en realidad ya lo eres para mí, hija – dijo Kakashi mirándola amorosamente y atrayéndola hacia él con un fuerte abrazo – y Naruto tiene razón, ese color contrasta muy bien con el plateado, te ves hermosa – continuó Kakashi.

\- Gracias papá! – dijo Hikari abrazándose fuerte a su padre.

\- Ese Naruto – dijo Sakura sonriendo algo sonrojada – jeje no lo hubiera imaginado, pero es cierto hija, opino igual que tu padre, te ves hermosa – terminó diciéndole con una dulce sonrisa y acariciándole la cabeza, en donde ya estaba ubicado el hitai ate.

\- Oigan! Nosotros seguimos aquí! – dijo Takeshi.

\- Ya déjalos – le dijo Sakumo – pero es cierto hermana, te queda bien ese color.

\- Eso sí – asintió Takeshi – Oye papá, podríamos jugar con los ninken?

\- Eh? Con todos? – lo miró Kakashi algo sorprendido y alarmado ya que estaban con mucha gente alrededor para que vean a todos sus perros, ejem, ninken.

\- Solo a Pakkun y Guruko, les habíamos prometido jugar con ellos apenas llegábamos de la misión – contestó Sakumo.

\- Y yo quiero ver a Uhei! – dijo Hikari.

\- Ah? – Kakashi parecía confundido y sorprendido.

\- Por favooor! – dijeron los 3 niños con ojos esperanzados.

\- Ya que va, que vengan todos – dijo Kakashi resignado e hizo el sello de invocación y aparecieron los 8 ninken quienes parecían felices de ser invocados. Kakashi les ordenó/pidió que no llamen tanto la atención y que los niños querían pasar tiempo con ellos.

\- Lo entendemos – dijo Pakkun – por cierto, felicidades Hikari-san.

\- Aww, gracias por acordarte Pakkun.

\- No es solo Pakkun, nosotros también queremos felicitarte Hikari-san – ladró Guruko – pero noo, el enano es el que se lleva el crédito – bufó.

\- Di lo que quieras – contestó Pakkun quien empezó a rascarse detrás de las orejas.

\- Gracias a todos, chicos – qué les parece si vamos a correr un poco por los campos?

\- Está bien, creo que debemos flexionar un poquito las patas ya que aquí el estimado nos deja abandonados por un buen tiempo – ladró Uhei a la vez que bostezaba desperezándose.

\- Qué? Yo no los abandono! – se quejó Kakashi.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Uhei – ladró Buru – Sakura-san buenos días, cuándo nacerá la niña? – preguntó acercándose a la pelirrosa.

\- Buenos días chicos! – saludó Sakura – en dos meses si todo va bien Buru! – le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Ya falta poco para que otra Hatake más nos persiga por el patio de la casa con un kunai de juguete – ladró Pakkun.

\- A que les gano en una carrera hasta aquel letrero en donde inicia el otro campo de entrenamiento! – ladró Bisuke.

\- Ja, no te confíes tanto – le dijo Shiba alistándose para correr.

\- Es buena idea Hikari-chan – dijo Takeshi – además quisiera saludar al tío Naruto, al tío Sai y a los demás.

\- Sip y luego de eso quiero que me cuenten con detalles su misión, en especial lo de las cebras, me llamaron mucho la atención en las fotos que enviaron-

\- Claro hermana, ahora a la cuenta de 3, uno… tres! – gritó Takeshi y todos los siguieron.

\- Eres un tramposo! – le gritó Sakumo.

\- Es cierto! – le dijo Hikari.

\- Vamos igual, hay que alcanzarlo – dijo Pakkun.

\- Hai – respondieron y corrieron más rápido hacia el peliplata que se había adelantado.

Habían llegado al lugar en donde estaban Ino, Sai y la pequeña Sayaka, los saludaron y en eso Naruto los alcanzó junto con Himawari y Hinata. Sakura observaba como sus hijos compartían con sus amigos, junto a los ninken quienes les hacían compañía pero a la vez los cuidaban, se había quedado mirándolos por un rato hasta que sintió el abrazo de su esposo.

\- Es como un sueño, no? Eso es lo que estabas pensando verdad? – le preguntó Kakashi.

\- Sí, me descubriste – le sonrió – nunca lo hubiéramos imaginado cierto?

\- No, pero es la realidad y no me quejo para nada, te tengo a ti y a mis hijos, y una más en camino – sonrió y tocó suavemente el vientre de su esposa.

\- De seguro te parecerá, jeje, una peliplata más, una Hatake más – tomó la mano de Kakashi y dejó descansar su rostro en ella cerrando los ojos.

\- Es muy posible, jeje, pero no me importaría que tenga el pelo rosa tan bonito como el tuyo, y también tus ojos Sakura.

\- Una pelirrosa como yo, eh, jeje, una mini Sakura – dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba entre las piernas de Kakashi y dejaba descansar su espalda sobre el pecho del peliplata quien estaba también sentado recostado por el gran árbol de cerezo.

\- Estoy seguro que los gemelos y Hikari la adorarán.

\- Y los ninken jaja.

\- Hm, también. Ya quiero verla.

\- Yo también – dijo acariciando su vientre a la vez que levantaba la vista al cielo. Era un día precioso y los pétalos de las flores de cerezo empezaban a caer sobre ellos como una leve llovizna debido a la brisa, sintió que su esposo tomaba sus manos y la abrazó, sonrió y dijo aún mirando el cielo – Ya falta poco para verte, Misora.

* * *

Recomendación musical para escuchar al final del capítulo:

"Tooi kono machi" – Naomi Kaiya.

"Yume no tsubasa" – Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

Espero les guste! Gracias!


End file.
